Smoking is the leading cause of preventable death and disability in the United States and African Americans (AA) bear a disproportionate burden of the health consequences of smoking. Compared to white smokers, AA smokers have a higher incidence and death rate for cancers of the oral cavity and pharynx, esophagus, cervix, larynx, stomach, pancreas, and lung. The death rate from cerebrovascular disease is approximately twice as high among AAs compared to whites and the 1998 Surgeon General's Report concluded that "cigarette smoking among AAs clearly appears to have a significant role in elevating the risks of stroke in this population." Because of the health disparities attributable to smoking, smoking cessation among AAs has been identified as a national health priority. However, a recent review concluded that the efficacy of current recommended treatment approaches among AA smokers is unclear. Moreover, the search for effective methods to reduce tobacco use in AAs is hampered by the paucity of research among AAs on the mechanisms underlying smoking cessation and relapse. That is, the vast majority of data on the process of smoking cessation has been garnered by studying predominantly white samples and "little is known about the psychosocial factors that influence cigarette smoking cessation among members of racial/ethnic groups" (USDHHS, 1998). The proposed project consists of a longitudinal cohort study designed to examine race/ethnicity differences in the process of smoking cessation and relapse among 300 AA and white smokers. Participants will be followed from 2 weeks prior to their quit date through 26 weeks postcessation. Participants 1 will be assessed for 6 contiguous weeks (2 weeks precessation through 4 weeks postcessation) using state-of-the-science ecological momentary assessment procedures. All participants will receive smoking cessation treatment consisting of nicotine patch therapy, self-help materials, and 5 telephone counseling sessions based on the Treating Tobacco Use and Dependence Clinical Practice Guideline.